1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspendable vacuum storage bag, more particularly to a suspendable vacuum storage bag that makes optimum use of available storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional suspendable vacuum storage bags generally comprise a bag body and a suspending element provided on at least one side of the bag body. The suspending element includes a coupling portion fixedly connected to the bag body, an inner suspending portion extending inwardly from the coupling portion into the interior of the bag body and an outer suspending portion extending outwardly from the coupling portion, at least one first through hole on the inner and outer suspending portions, and a second through hole on an axis different from that of the first through hole for receiving connecting elements and a clothes hanger. However, such storage bags can only hold articles on a single hanger, which is not efficient in terms of use of storage space.